Land of the Hidden Tides
by WraithLoverQueen
Summary: After getting a distres signal from somewhere in the Pegasus galexy, the Doctor falls terribly ill before he can help and they now need the Atlantis team's assistance. John/Teyla, Slight Ten/Rose. Whump heading Sheppard and the Doctor's way. watch out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: 'ello, 'ello, 'ello! I'm back again with yet another story that I came up with and wrote on a small trip, this time to my mother's heart doctor. I've just recently started watching Doctor Who and my little brain came up with a fic that I just couldn't get away from, so here we are. On other notes, the next chapter of My Kingdom for a Home will be up soon if you happen to read it. Please sit back and enjoy the story. Please no flames, but constructive crit is welcome considering I suck at spelling and grammer. ^^ Fare well, and if you like the story please R&R.

Start date: 10/14/11

Title: Land of the Hidden Tides

Type: Cross-over.

Series Types: Stargate: Atlantis- Season 1 AU, Doctor Who Series 2 AU (When Mickey is officially traveling with the Doctor and Rose)

Main Characters: John Sheppard and the Doctor.

Pairings: John/Teyla(Established but hidden relationship), the Doctor and Rose (growing relationship, will become official if readers want it to be, still being voted).

Summery: After getting a distres signal from somewhere in the Pegasus galexy, the Doctor falls terribly ill before he can help and they now need the Atlantis team's assistance.

Chapter 1

Time flows strangely within the TARDIS, there is no night and there is no day, making trips in it rather disorienting if you're not used to it. With no real timeline to orient your day, you simply slept when you grew tired or in Mickey Smith's case; when you grew tired of watching your girlfriend giggle, joke and play with an older man. It was one such case that Mickey had now just awoken from, he had had quite enough of Rose and the Doctor's laughs and crazy memories so he had decided to head to bed but now that it was "morning" in the TARDIS he thought he would get up and check on the others. Upon leaving the room that the Doctor had given to him while they traveled, he stepped out into the psychotically confusing corridor and simply stumbled around until he found the control room. Though, once he stepped into the control room he really wished he had gotten lost in the psycho hallway instead of coming in here seeing the scene before him; the Doctor sat asleep on the bench seat behind the control panel with Rose lying between his legs, her head on his chest, a Charles Dickens book in each of their hands and the Doctor's trench coat draped over them like a blanket.

"I didn't even know the Doctor did sleep when he wasn't sick..." Mickey said to himself with a frown as he started to walk towards them but when he was within three feet of them an alarm went off on the control panel. At a second's notice, the Doctor and Rose awoke, trained to the sound of an emergency. It took of a few moments of blinking for the two to realize the position they were in before quickly splitting to separate sides of the bench, blushing slightly and laughing nervously.

"If you two're done, could you tell me what that noise is?" The Doctor ignored Mickey but ran up to the controls to see what was the matter, the two humans in the large room didn't like the look that passed over his face momentarily.

"Doctor, what's wrong...?" Rose asked softly as she walked over to him, brushing her arm gently against his own.

"It's a distress signal from the Pegasus Galaxy, The TARDIS is heading that way now..." The Doctor informed them, a slight mixture of confusion and nervousness in his voice.

"Is there somethin' wrong with going there, Doctor...?"

"Yes... It became a rule amongst my people a long time ago not to go into the Pegasus Galaxy unless absolutely necessary..."

"Why is that?"

"That's just it. I can't remember... The rule was made long before I was even part of existence..." Suddenly his concerned persona flipped to its carefree opposite, "Well, we're almost there so I guess we'll just have to find out!" Rose wasn't convinced but smiled anyway, she knew that if the Time Lords put a rule on something then it was very important to keep it but there was nothing they could do if the TARDIS was taking them there and the Doctor wouldn't pass up a chance to help someone in need.

It took oddly longer for the TARDIS to go through the time vortex towards the Pegasus Galaxy and once they got there the ship set off a contradicting alarm telling its Time Lord that he shouldn't be there. Rose and Mickey lifted their heads from where they sat talking to glare at the TARDIS for the annoying noise but were quickly sidetracked by the sound of a pained gasp coming from the Doctor just before he collapsed into a shivering heap on the ground.

"Doctor!" Mind clouded over with horrific pain, the Doctor could only just hear his companions' screams as whispers as curled up on the floor in a fetal position; shivers racking his body while pain clawed at his internal organs and shot up his spine. Shouting for Mickey to turn off the alarm, Rose rushed over and knelt beside the Doctor; pulling him gently into her arms, trying to provide some comfort despite the fact that she had no idea what was wrong. She whispered comforting words to him while gently petting sweat-soaked hair as he clamped his eyes shut against the pain. Mickey walked over to check on them once he stopped at the alarm and time seemed to stop around them as they waited for the TARDIS to do its best landing itself with out the help of the Doctor. Mere moments felt like hours until the ship finally stopped.

"Where are we?" Mickey asked in a whisper for some reason as he looked at the stilled ship. Rose shook her head and pulled the Doctor closer as he began to whimper from mind-numbing agony.

"Mickey, go out there and look around."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because, I doubt you wanna sit 'ere with the Doctor and we need to know if it's safe out there." Mickey didn't like the idea much but he knew she was right, taking one last look at Rose and the Doctor before he headed for the TARDIS' door.

~S~G~A~

Major John Sheppard huffed in a bored mannor as he sat backwards on the swivel chair in Rodney's lab, waiting for the self-proclaimed genius to bring him more stuff to touch. His eyes started to flutter closed, it was somewhere around 3 A.M. on Atlantis and the major wanted to do nothing more than to simply crawl under the covers of his bed and fall into the beautiful oblivion of a deep sleep. The claws of slumber had almost dug themselves into his mind when he was suddenly shook from their grasp as a shout of surprised curses coming from Dr. Mckay. Military instincts pumped adrenaline through his veins, within seconds he was off the chair and sprinting towards Rodney's office.

"Mckay! What's wrong!" He yelled as he burst through the door to find a shocked Rodney just staring at his computer. Taking a slightly calming breath that the scientist was safe, he walked over and asked the question more calmly.

"Major, look at the screen and tell me what you see." John looked at the screen of Rodney's laptop as he was told but didn't really see anything wrong.

"What's wrong? You just translated all the files into English, what's the big deal...?"

"That's just it, Sheppard, I didn't. Up until a few minutes ago, those files were all in the language of the Ancients!"

"Huh? How did that happen?"

"A magical fairy. How should I know!"

"Sorry... You don't have to be so snappish..." The pair sighed and just stared at the computer until Sheppard pointed something out in the corner, "Mckay, what's that?"

"Uhhh... Well it would appear to be a warning signal..."

"We're being attacked? The Wraith don't know we're here..."

"I don't think it's the Wraith..."

"Why?"

"Look. There's no alarms or anything, I think it's a warning signal describing an ally of the Ancients..."

"Then why would there be warning?"

"I'm not sure, let me check." Rodney quickly picked up the laptop and started tapping some keys before frowning.

"What does it say?"

"Not much but apparently there's an ancient race that came to aid the Ancients thousands of years ago but upon entering the Pegasus Galaxy, they became deathly ill from some sort of chemical imbalance. Only few lived to actually help the Ancients."

"But the Ancents had to flee anyways, does that mean the people from that other race died in vain...?"

"Odds are, they helped the Ancients get away in time..."

"Wait, but Mckay, if there's one here. Wouldn't it be sick too?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Why? Because if it's here than it's probably sick and dying and needs help. Maybe our med team could help it."

"Sigh... True, we should probably contact Elizabeth." When all was said and done, the two headed to the command room to awake and alert Dr. Weir, both well aware that she was a sleep on the job from overworking herself.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everyone, I'm so sorry for not updating. ; ; To tell you the truth, I had actually forgotten about this story because almost no one was reading it that is until recently. Reviews, favs and alerts have been going up like crazy! I thank you all sooo much, it really means alot. ^^ I am so sorry that I haven't up dated and that this one is so short. I've been rather depressed because my dog that I've had for ten years died recently. So that added up with stress from college and my mom being really has really hindered my motivation to write. So I'll be trying to update this more but sadly the chapters will most likely be rather short so that I can actually get something out. Also, sorry to all you Doctor Who readers, this chapter's mostly about Atlantis. Also, I still need vote on wether or not to have the pairings as John/Teyla and Ten/Rose or not.

Chapter 2

Elizabeth was dozing peacefully that evening and dangerously close to drooling on her reports; not something that she was proud of but it seemed to happen fairly often. Stopping yourself from drooling while asleep and dreaming of an old family dessert that you love, but there's always a downside to such wonderful dreams such as these; one such downside was annoying little woodpeckers calling your name.

"Elizabeth!"

"Not now, birdy… Momma's busy…" Rodney and John shared a confused look as the woman before them continues mumbling as sweets.

"Well, that was weird…" Sheppard drew out the sentence as he pulled his hand away from its place of knocking on the door jam and walked over to the doctor's desk. He stepped slowly around and gently shook her shoulder.

"Elizabeth, wake up. We need to talk!"

"Shake 'er a little harder."

"Elizabeth!" With this call he gave one last good shove resulting in Elizabeth gasping for air and jumping to sit upright.

"Wha! I'm awake!" They're commander's befuddled cry caused an awkward look between John and Rodney as Elizabeth looked around in confusion, "Hmmm… Oh, Rodney, Major… What're you two doing in my room? What time is it?" Sheppard stepped back around the desk as Weir reoriented herself.

"Elizabeth, we're in your office and it's like 3:20 in the morning; you fell asleep while working again."  
>Sheppard told her in normal time terms to help her fuzzy brain, "Anyways, we might have a problem." At this Dr. Weir was wide awake, she scooted her chair closer to the desk and looked intently at the boys.<p>

"What do you mean by a problem?" This time Rodney stepped up to answer, arms folded across his chest and his normal smug look on his face.

"It would seem that the Ancients used to have allies that were another race of ancient aliens but when they came to Pegasus these allies became horrifically sick and only a few that came survived to actually help the ancients. "

"Ok, so how is this a problem, boys?"

"Elizabeth, we believe one of those aliens is here somewhere in Atlantis but we're not sure where and it could be really sick." John stuffed his hands in his pockets and leaned backwards slightly, "We're not sure how it breached security but we do know that we need to help it."

"Right. Alright John, you have permission to search out and find this ali-!" Elizabeth was cut off by the sound of a clicking noise coming from her earpiece, "Weir. Carson, calm down and tell me what's wrong." John and Rondey clicked their earpieces to listen in.

"_Doctor Weir, we're 'avin' a major problem down 'ere in the infirmary. There's things jus' missin' from 'ere, but my staff hasn't seen any non-Atlantis personal." _

"Carson, what do you mean? What's missing?"

"_Medical supplies."_

"Alright, thanks for the update, Carson. I'll be sending John down in a bit to check things out."

"_Thank you, Doctor Weir." _Elizabeth cast a look over to the two men in front of her, one gave her a nod and the other simply waved as they turned to.

~D~W~

Rose sat on the grated floor of the TARDIS' control room; she busied herself with securing blankets that she had gotten from one of the many rooms of the ship around the Doctor to try and ease the pain of lying on the hard floor. Her worry was starting to consume her but luckily her mind was taken off of it by the sound of the ship's door opening.

"Mickey!" With her call, the young man ran over with an armful of what looked like medical supplies, "What've you got there?"

"I dunno, jus' some supplies I found."

"Found?"

"Yeah, found. Outside the TARDIS is like an entire city! I found what looks like a miniature hospital and I took some stuff."

"A hospital! That's great, we can get some help!"

"Wait, Rose. We don't even know what these people are like or if they're even nice at all."

"Mickey, we don't have a choice! The Doctor needs help." She tucked the blankets around the Doctor a little tighter then stood up and headed for the door, "C'mon, Mickey. We gotta go ask these people for help!"


	3. AN

A/N: This was supposed to be a tiny little A/N but ended up turning into a short chapter instead. Anyway, that being said. I have an update for you guys. I may not be updating this for a bit and if I do it'll be in short chapters. I just got sick after taking care of my sister all week and feel really tired, I literally slept the day away yesterday. So along with being tired and my brain can barely focus enough to write I really have only been feeling motivated to write my Legacy of Kain fic... So the updates on this story, First Steps and Overwater Telegram may far and few in between for a while here. Sorry, again. ; ; Please enjoy this tiny chapter and tell me what you think...

~A/N~

Mickey and Rose slowly made their way down the dark corridors; they couldn't see much in the dim light so the going was very slow. A deep anxiety started to slowly eat away at Rose's nerves; she couldn't stand the thought of the Doctor being in so much pain like he was and Mickey's awkwardness about the whole situation wasn't helping.

"Oi, Mickey, how much longer until we get there….?"

"Not much longer, Rose. I think it's just down a few more halls."

"Good, this place's givin' me the creeps."

"Says the girl that's been ridin' around the universe with a strange alien…"

"Oi!" Rose pouted and playfully slapped him on the arm as they continued. The joking made her feel a little better but she still didn't feel right, she really wished the Doctor would think more before he made such rash decisions against Time Lord rules; they were there for a reason…

~S~G~A~

John sighed, here he was finally ready to go to bed but was now force to fulfill his military duty to Atlantis.

"Alright… Carson, calm down, you're rambling…"

"Well acourse ah'm ramblin', laddy. Ah'm goin' out of mah bloody mind 'ere! Thin's are just disappearin' of the shelves!"

"I got that, Carson, but what kind of things?"

"Medical supplies, little thin's that ah wouldn't probably notice if'n I wasn't takin' inventory."

"Could it be something as simple as one of your staff coming in and getting something?"

"Ah thought o' that, but it doesn't seem to the case…"

"Oh, hmm… I-" John was cut off by a buzzing click in his ear telling him that someone was trying to contact his line.

"Shappard." He sounded as he quickly tapped the button.

"Sir, you may wanna get down here. There's something you're gonna wanna see."

"On my way." He closed the com and turned back to Carson, "I gotta go but we'll figure this out when I get back." He sighed as he turned to leave, would he ever be able to get to bed?

~D~W~

"Oi! Hands off!" Commanded Rose as a young man with dark skin who seemed to be older than her by just a few years took hold of her arms while one of his other men took hold of Mickey.

"Calm down, Miss. We just need to hold you here until the Major gets here…" Rose pouted and glared up at him.

"Alright, what've we got?" Came the extremely tired sounding voice before its owner was even around the corner yet. A man with dark cow-licked hair soon appear and seemed to be in charge, if the way the military stood up straighter when he appeared was anything to judge it buy.

"Sir, you'll never believe it but these two seem to be from England…." The new guy gave the dark-skinned man a funny look.

"Are they ours?"

"No sir, they're not Atlantis personal."

"Then how'd they get here, Ford….?"

"Don't know, sir…"

"Ughhhh…. Well, only one way to find out." The new guy just groaned and rubbed a hand over his face before turning to Rose and Mickey, "So… How'd you two get here?"

"A friend brought us 'ere but 'e's been hurt and needs help." Rose growled out bravely as she tugged on the grip that was holding her.

"Oh… Well, I'm Major John Sheppard of the United States Air Force Atlantis expedition." The new guy greeted and motioned for them to be released.

"I'm Rose Tyler and this is Mickey. …Wait, did you say Atlantis? As in the lost city..?"

"Yes."

"Are you daft? Atlantis doesn't exist!"

"'ello… *cough*aliens*cough*" Mickey said sarcastically between coughs.

"Oh, quiet Mickey…" Rose wasn't normally so short with Mickey but she was feeling rather on edge with all that had happened so it just all kind of came out at him.

"Believe me, I was as surprised and confused as you when I first heard about it but you're really here. But now to more important business; you said you had a hurt friend?" John asked the blond Brit while casting a glance over at Rodney who had just joined them. The same thought was running through their head; these kids' friend must be the Ancient ally.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi everyone. Tiny updates for different stories. my brain just doesn't want to do big updates. I gotta go watch SGA again and get back into the mood for this story...

Chapter 3

Sure that Atlantis was safe from the two young Brits and their sick friend, John sent back his security detail leaving just him, Rodney and Ford to follow the pair. The five rushed back down the corridor to where the TARDIS was waiting for them. The Atlantis team was shocked and rather confused to see a Police Box just sitting in the hallway like it was.

"What is that!?"

"That, Ford, is a Police Box. " John said with a small laugh to his voice as Rodney simply frowned.

"Well, obviously, Sheppard. But what's it doing here?!"

"Calm down, Mckay, I'm sure there's a good reason…."

"Doubtful…."

"If you two're done…." Rose growled as she turned on them, fists on hips in disapproval.

"Oh yeah, sorry…." John apologized, slightly crestfallen. The three Atlantians watched as Rose walked up to the TARDIS and unlocked the door before waving for them to follow.

"This is the TARDIS, the Doctor's ship."

"A police box?" Rodney snorted in disbelief, only making Rose smirk and Mickey shake his head.

"Isn't it kinda small, Rose?"

"You'll find out, won't you, Major Sheppard…" The blond waited in the doorway with her old boyfriend as the Atlantians started towards them.

"Sheppard, this is just stupid….! How can a Police Box be a ship?"

"Dunno, Mckay…." With this the three stepped inside, only to gasp in shock at the sheer size of the inside.

"It's not physically possible!" Rodney exclaimed, resulting in making Rose giggle and smile evilly as she walked further in. The TARDIS' humming grew slightly louder to welcome her and Mickey back.

"Time Lord technology: bigger on the inside." Rose quoted gleefully as Mickey nodded.

"Yeah, an' confusin' us lower life forms…." Mickey grumbled with hands in pockets and the Atlantians gawked in shock, Rose rushed over to the shivering lump of blankets on the floor near the control panel.

"Oh Doctor, sorry we took so long…. We're back now…" Rose cooed to the unconscious Time Lord as she knelt beside, "We're gonna get you 'elp…" With this, she turned her head towards the Atlantians and whistled them over.

"Oi! Ya gonna 'elp 'im or not?!" Frankly the three had forgotten why they were there…


End file.
